Even More Amazing
by Fire The Canon
Summary: What did Ron and Hermione get up to while they were patrolling the train at the beginning of their sixth year? Missing moment.


_**Written for the 'Write Something Random' Challenge (prompt: "what are you going on about?")**_

 _ **Written for the Butterbeer prompt in the Quidditch League After Party (prompt: write about your favourite character)**_

* * *

 **Even More Amazing**

Ron followed Hermione from the Prefect's carriage, careful to keep an appropriate distance from her, but also close enough so she wouldn't wonder why he didn't want to be near her. But she was far too distracted by the information they'd been given in the Prefect's carriage than to notice him trailing uncomfortably behind her.

"We'll do a quick patrol of the last few carriages, I think, and then head back to Harry. I think he's feeling a bit lonely, you know… with us as Prefects."

"Yeah…" Ron mumbled, keeping his eyes low when she turned her head to look at him as they pushed their way through the carriage.

It was strange being so awkward, when only a year ago he'd been perfectly fine walking beside her. Well, he wasn't stupid; he knew _why_ he felt awkward, like he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her, but why now? Why after six years…

He shook his head and chanced a look up at her, but all he saw was the back of her bushy brown hair as she seemed determined to get this duty over to get back to _Harry._

Something bubbled inside of Ron at the thought of his best friend. Harry was a great bloke, and the poor guy suffered a lot, but the thought of Hermione thinking about Harry set Ron's teeth on edge.

He shook his head again.

"What are you shaking your head for?" Without Ron realising, Hermione had stopped for him to catch up. She was glaring impatiently at him.

"I…" Ron averted his gaze, daring to not look her in the eye in case she realised and thought he was a bumbling idiot… well, even more than she probably already did.

"Are you worried about Harry too?" Hermione asked, her face softening.

"Harry?" Ron growled. "No, I'm not worrying about Harry." _Harry, Harry, Harry._ He frowned. "I was just thinking about… _Fleur."_

Hermione's expression darkened at the name, which gave Ron a mix of satisfaction and guilt. Whenever Fleur's name was brought up, he thought he saw something in Hermione that resembled jealousy. It pleased him for some reason.

"Oh, is that all?" Hermione turned and stormed off down the carriage again, going off at three first years for standing too close together.

Ron took longer steps to catch up to her. "What's got your wand in a twist?"

"What?" she asked harshly, continuing to walk.

"You seem… angry."

"I'm not angry!" Hermione snapped. "I just want this to be over with!" She pushed past some third years who scattered to get out of her way.

Ron then did something he'd never thought he'd ever do. He reached out for her and spun her around. Suddenly, they were standing only inches apart, their faces almost touching.

Both went red as they separated. "Sorry I mentioned Fleur's name. But I don't know why you dislike her so much. She's not that bad, really."

Hermione scowled.

"Why don't you like her?" Ron continued. Perhaps if he knew the _real_ reason he wouldn't get his hopes up anymore.

"What makes you say I don't like her?" Hermione hissed.

"The fact that the mention of her name seems to infuriate you. Is it because she's really pretty?"

" _Pretty?_ " Hermione cried, sparking the attention of students around them. "No, that's not why I don't like her! She's not even that pretty!"

"She's part Veela," Ron reminded her, but immediately realised that was the wrong response. "Er, yeah, okay, not that pretty."

"It's her arrogance and pretentiousness. She walks around like she can get any guy that she encounters because she _is_ part Veela. And it irritates me."

"Why?" Ron asked.

Hermione was all flustered now, and Ron found himself rather enjoying that about her.

"Because… because…" She looked at him, and for a moment, Ron thought he saw a flicker of hurt mixed with her anger.

Ron frowned. "You really don't like her, do you?"

Hermione averted her gaze and shook her head. "She's just so… _annoying_."

Ron nodded. He didn't really understand, but he would pretend to if it made Hermione feel better. "Er, yeah, she is, isn't she?" He laughed unconvincingly.

"Listen, Ron…" Hermione dropped her arms, which she'd had folded in her irritation. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. And I haven't been sure how to go about it, but now that it's been brought up…"

"What's been brought up?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. Was she going to tell him something he didn't want to hear? Something about Harry?

"It's about…" She shifted from one foot to the other, her face as red as his own. "It's about…. Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?" Ron stared at her. "Hermione, when you said you had something to tell me, I figured it'd be about a bloke, but… _Malfoy?"_

Hermione frowned. "What are you going on about, Ron? No, I just realised.. Malfoy wasn't at the Prefect briefing."

"So? Good riddance, I say. He probably got booted out after siding with Umbridge last year."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not like him…" Her eyes glazed over, as if deep in thought.

Ron coughed. "Anyway, you had something to tell me?" _May as well get it over and done with now._

"I…" Her frown deepened. "Oh, right." Her cheeks were red again. "Yes, I… well, it's just that, I've been having these -"

"You know what!" Ron interrupted. "Maybe don't tell me."

"No, Ron, I think this is very important!" Hermione pressed.

"No, it can wait for another time, yeah?" Ron said, forcing a smile. "I mean, we're in no hurry to -"

"Ron, no, listen." Hermione appeared nervous now. "I have the courage now, and Merlin knows when it's going to happen again, so please just listen."

Ron swallowed. "Alright, out with it then."

"Ron, I've known for a while now, but I just wasn't sure how to go about it. But, I, um… and I know it probably won't make much difference what I'm about to say, but please try to be understanding."

"You're stalling, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione nodded, her hands moving into the pockets in her robes and out again, before reentering. "I have feelings for -"

Ron braced himself.

"- you."

Ron's mouth hung open, prepared to tell her how okay he was with her and Harry, but it got stuck. Hermione's face was so red now it was as if she'd spent the whole day in the sun. Finally, he managed an, "oh."

"And, it's perfectly fine, because I was thinking about it. I've been thinking about it a lot, actually, and it can't go any further or anything, even if you reciprocated those feelings."

"Oh." It was if someone had stuck a knife into his chest.

"I mean, it's silly, really, isn't it?" She laughed. "Me feeling that way?" She brushed down her already spotless robes. "We're friends, after all, and I think it's best if it just stays that way."

Ron nodded encouragingly. "Yes, definitely." Despite everything she'd just said, those words seemed to upset her.

She forced a smile. "Can we just pretend we never had this conversation?"

"Er -"

"We need to patrol the carriages, but I completely understand if you're now uncomfortable doing it with me. I can do it on my own."

"No!" Ron said, perhaps a little too fast. He blushed. "I mean, no, we're still friends, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

Ron returned her smile, forcing down excitement and regret. They moved through the carriages in silence after that, Ron unsure on what to say, and Hermione still apparently embarrassed by her confession.

So, she had feelings for him, but she didn't want to pursue a relationship? She thought it would be too awkward. But why? Sure, they were friends, but friends could fancy each other too, and still be friends… couldn't they? It wouldn't be _that_ weird.

Suddenly, thoughts of himself in the common room, curled up beside Hermione, flooded his mind. He imagined them holding hands as they walked to their classes, staying up late at night to maybe snog a little bit, and perhaps even -

Ron nodded to himself. Suddenly, Hermione seemed even more amazing than she already was.

* * *

 _ **So I was listening to the HPB audio cd and I was up to the part on the train where Ron and Hermione went to patrol the carriages, and this idea popped into my head. I hope you liked it!  
**_

 _ **Also, we are getting to that time of year again where a new season of Quidditch League is starting up (season 5!). We need players, judges and writers for the Daily Prophet section, so if any of those appeal to you, make yourself comfortable on the forum and await the tryouts. Anyone is welcome! See link on my profile.**_


End file.
